The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic driven motors involving coacting rotor and stator drive arrangements to achieve smooth and high power linear motion, utilizing electromagnetic coil rings, permanent magnets and solid state elements.
High-power, solid-state motors of a magnetostrictive type are already well known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,039,894, 5,530,312 and 5,705,863. Directional and magnitude control of magnetic fields associated with magnetostrictive motors is also known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,821. Conversion of electromagnetic energy into directionally controlled rotational motion is also generally known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,041,753, 5,079,460 and 6,410,999.
In accordance with the present invention, radially inner and outer magnetic stator coil rings are electrically energized on a reactor tube within which a rotor shaft axially extends with permanent biasing magnets positioned thereon axially spaced from each other by magnetostrictive supports on which stator magnet rings are positioned within the reactor tube underlying the magnetic stator rings.
Also positioned on the rotor shaft within the reactor tube are a pair of clutch devices adjacent opposite axial ends of the rotor shaft. Such clutch devices are selectively controlled to convert electromagnetic energy into mechanical forces under spring and magnetic bias applying linear motion to the rotor shaft under load. By selective directional control of such clutch devices, the motion may be varied by acceleration to a high speed or deceleration and immobilization of the rotor shaft.
Power supply for the various stator and rotor components of the electromagnetic motor arranged pursuant to the present invention provides for selection of different operational modes to accommodate different load and speed requirements.